Smallville A Hundred Miles Away
by erickatie
Summary: Chloe has been in Gotham City for two years now. This takes place after If I'm lost I'll find my way. Clark goes to visit her to find out that Chloe is full of secrets....
1. Chapter 1

**Smallville a hundred years away…**

**By: Kathy-Lynn Brown**

The hallway was dark with just the glow of the florescent lights above. The sound of heels click across the expensive black and white marble tile flooring. It had been a long hard day at Wayne Industries and Chloe was ready to head home and take a nice long bath. She'd been employed by Bruce for two years now and loved every moment of it. It was such a different breathe of air than Smallville. There was no Lana and Clark drama. And no wandering if Lex was going to stab her in the back. She wished that she had made this move along time ago.

Bruce was out of town working on a project and although Chloe had begged to go along he thought it was too dangerous for her. So she stayed late at the office tying up some loose ends. Chloe finally made it to her car. She had upgraded from the Yaris to a Hummer 3. As she reached out to open the door a shadow cast over her. She flinched. Here she was alone in a huge almost dark parking lot and Bruce was thousands of miles away. She felt a hand on touch her shoulder and she breathed a sigh of relief. She'd know that hand anywhere.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my friend." The familiar voice said.

Chloe turned slowly around smiling. It had been two years since she had seen or heard from him. The letter she wrote to say goodbye said everything she thought she could have said. "Clark." She hugged him tightly.

"Chloe Sullivan." He pulled her back keeping her at arms length. "I can't believe it."

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "And look at you. Oh, no, did somebody die?"

She had never seen Clark in a suite unless it was at a funeral.

"No, No. Everyone is fine." He touched her hair. "What's with the brunette look?"

"What you don't like it?"

"Na, it's cute." He smiled.

"So why the suite?"

He grinned as only Clark Kent could grin. "I got a job." He cleared his throat. "At the Daily Planet."

Chloe laughed. Was he serious she wandered. "Yeah right!"

He pulled out his press pass with his picture on it. He'd been working there for four months now and it seemed so strange walking by her desk and not seeing her there buried with work. "Back to the hair. Why brunette?"

" I just needed some change. So can you come back to the house with me for dinner. I'm starving and I want to catch up."

"I'd like nothing more."

He opened the door for her to get into the Hummer and he walks around to the passenger side.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Clark sat at the table in the kitchen of Bruce Wayne's mansion. Chloe placed a plate in front of him and took the seat across from him.

"Big step up from the Talon." Clark said.

Chloe smiled. "Yeah. It's huge and lonely when Bruce isn't here. Usually the butler plays a game of cards with me but he's out of town visiting his sister this week."

Clark sprinkled the salt on his potatoes. "So this Bruce guy he just gave you a job and a room in his mansion."

Chloe bit her bottom lip as she moved the peas around on her plate. "Not at first. I did have an apartment close to the office." She looked up at Clark. "Then Bruce and I started dating. And well we got married about nine months ago."

Clark choked on his potatoes. Surely Chloe didn't just say that she was married. Did she? He thought to himself. "Your married."

She held up the huge diamond ring on her left hand. Clark was so happy to see her he hadn't even noticed it.

"He's a terrific guy. He's everything I ever wanted in a man."

Clark's smile fell. He remembered when he was the only one that could make Chloe happy. The one that made her eyes sparkle even though he'd break her heart every day.

"He and Oliver have been working on a project together. He'll be home tomorrow around lunch. I hope that you can stay. I'd really like for you to meet him."

Clark smiled a facade smile. He wasn't for sure how to feel about Chloe being married. "Of course. I can't wait to meet the man that stoled Chloe Sullivan's heart."

"Huh,… it's Chloe Wayne now." She smiled that mega-white smile that Clark missed like crazy. "There is something about him that you should know. He's Batman."

Clark had read an article about the mysterious masked man fighting crime in Gotham City but he never would have guessed in a million years that he would be married to his best-friend. "Batman, really."

Chloe nods. "Yes. And he's the greatest super hero ever. Present super heroes not included." She grins. "He's been teaching me some of his tricks and how to defend myself. Clark, I'm not just his sidekick or his wife." She leans into him and whispered. "I'm cat woman."

"Wow." Clark couldn't believe it. Chloe had always made a point to help others putting herself in harms way. And with her meteor ability she had saved many people even him. But now she was training to fight crime and calling herself cat woman. She was so different than the Chloe that he knew in Smallville. This Chloe was happy and excited about life and he found her so at peace and full of joy.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --Too Be Continued. ...


	2. Chapter 2

Clark wandered down the hallway of the Wayne mansion. It was as big if not bigger than Lex's mansion. He heard a giggling noise coming from the room at the end of the hallway. He approached it cautiously.

As he pushed the door open slowly he saw Chloe in a tight pair of shorts and a halter top, kick boxing with a handsome young man. Why didn't she ever wear things like that in Smallville. He thought to himself quickly dropping that thought he coughed suggestively letting Chloe know that he was there.

"Clark." Chloe said as she grabbed Bruce's hand and led him over to Clark. Her eyes as bright as the sunlight shining through the windows. "Clark, this is Bruce and Bruce, this is Clark."

"Hi" Clark said as he reached out and shook Bruce's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." Bruce hugged Chloe tightly with one arm as if he was marking his territory.

Clark wished he could say the same, but the truth was Chloe never once mentioned him. Probably because she never called or came back to Smallville.

"We should go out for dinner tonight." Chloe stated.

"No, I really should get back to Smallville." Clark loved the way Chloe seemed to glow now, but he wasn't sure if he was happy for her. There was a time that she loved him and he could tell that even with Jimmy she still loved him. But not now. It was as if Bruce completed her and she completed him.

"Oh come on. You guys really need to get to know each other." She pleaded. "Please, Clark stay another night."

He smiled. "Okay for you I will."

"She's hard to say no too isn't she." Bruce added.

"Always." Chloe laughed. "It's the little pouting thing I do with my lips."

"Yeah and I love them lips." Bruce pulled her in for a soft and passionate kiss.

Clark turned away as if the kiss bothered him although he didn't know why. Chloe was just his friend. "Uh, I'm gonna get a shower and get dressed for dinner." Clark said. But it was like he wasn't even in the room. Chloe was too busy laughing as Bruce tickled her. Clark just took a deep breathe and excused himself from the room. This night was going to be one long and hard night to bare. But for Chloe he would make the sacrifice.

Too Be Cont….


	3. Chapter 3

Clark managed to make it through dinner the night before. He found the giggling and slow dancing a little upsetting but he could tell how much Bruce loved Chloe. And in some ways he felt relieved and happy for her.

Clark stood at the French glass doors leading out to the patio where Chloe laid in a two piece red bikini sunbathing. Bruce walked up and patted Clark on the back. Clark smiles and nods towards Chloe. "She seems very happy."

"She is. I mean when I first met her she was just a broken soul. Someone that buried herself in work and never found time for fun."

"But you changed all of that." Clark turned to Bruce. "You brought Chloe to live."

Bruce liked to think that he had something to do with that, but deep down he knew that Chloe just needed away from the Smallville drama. "Chloe is amazing. But I don't have to tell you that now do I." He grinned. "But you can mark my words I'd do anything for her,… including dieing. I don't take her for granted."

Wow that hurt deep. Clark knew that Chloe must have told him all about the years he left her hurt out in the rain.

"Clark, I know that you love her. And if you're here to admit your love. Don't. Not just for my sake, but for Chloe. She loves me and I love her. That's all that matters. Chloe's is happy. And I'll not hurt her."

"We're just friends." Clark halfed grinned. He knew that he loved Chloe it was just hard getting those words out of his mouth.

"Your eyes tell a different story." Bruce made his way out of the house to Chloe.

Clark watched as Bruce picked her up and tossed her into the pool. Was Bruce right. Was it that obvious that a part of him wandered what it would be like if he had stayed at the dance that day. If he told Chloe that he longed to kiss her. To feel her soft skin pressed against his. He had to get these thoughts out of his head. Chloe was just his best-friend and that was it.


	4. Chapter 4

"You keep me informed. Alright. I love you too." Chloe said as she hung up the cell phone. She opened her laptop and begin to open some files. She knew that something seemed strange about the mission that Bruce and Oliver were going on. But Bruce once again told her to play watchtower. He wasn't ready to let his cat out of the bag yet.

"Busy." Clark said as he entered the study. He knew Bruce had left in his limo earlier and he had somethings that he wanted to talk about.

She closed the file she had been reading and leaned back into her chair. "Not when it comes to you." She smiled.

Clark took the wooden chair from the wall and placed it next to Chloe. "I've never been one to say it like it is. But here it goes."

Chloe was intrigued she'd never seen that look apon Clarks face before. The look of hurt and worry all at one time. She leaned into the desk resting her head on her fist. "Clark,…"

"Do you love him?"

"If by him you mean Bruce. Yeah of course." She couldn't believe that Clark would ask such a question.

He licked the bottom of his lip. "Bruce said something to me ealier about how much you mean to him and how he doesn't take you for granted. I know that I have, Chloe and I'm sorry. I know that all those times I was with Lana I took for granted that you would be there waiting in the wind for me if things didn't work out with me and Lana. And they didn't."

"So you came here looking for me." Chloe stood up and walked over to the window. "Your puppet on a string."

He walked over to her turning her to him. "Chloe,… I've always loved you. Always." What was he saying he thought to himself. Chloe was happy and in love and he was telling her that he loved her. Bringing back all the hurt all the drama he casted over her high school life. There in her eyes was that look again. The look of pain and fear that she had when she was in Smallville. The look that Bruce helped to cure. "I just thought you should know that it's my loss. And I have to live with that. But I'll be the one who wished I stayed at the dance. That I kissed your lips first. That I touched your skin and kissed away each rain drop."

"Clark,…" Chloe's cell phone rung. She paused a minute before picking it up. "Hello, What?… What do you mean you lost him?… Oliver, if anything has happened to him…. I'm on my way… Don't tell me I can't come…. He's my husband." She closed the phone as tears swelled up in her eyes.

"What's wrong."

"Oliver said that someone caught Bruce. They don't know who are where. He was right behind them, then there was some kind of smoke and Bruce was gone." She breaks down. "Clark we have to find him. He's my life. My destiny."

Clark cradled her as he always did when she was crying. He could see that Chloe and Bruce were ment to be together and he would help her find him. Even though his heart was breaking that Chloe had found the perfect person for her and for a change it wasn't him.


End file.
